


The (Parent)heses Trap

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Jean Kent and Lauren Luthor watch Hayley Mills (and Hayley Mills) and ideas are born. Their dads don't know if they are geniuses or evil geniuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Parent)heses Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



Clara Jean Kent was eleven years old when she first met Lauren Luthor, sitting primly in the seat behind her in Mrs Hatcher's 5th grade class at Reeves Elementary in Metropolis, KS and she hated her on first sight. 

There wasn't any real reason. Clara knew her father would chastise her for rushing to judge someone she had barely met. But it didn't take Superpowers for Clara to figure Lauren out.

Lauren was clearly an insufferable little priss, who thought she was too good for public school, even if it was the top one in Kansas, with test scores that beat out some of the best private schools in Metropolis.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Luthor. Lauren. Not Laurie, or any other silly diminutive. This school seems adequate, but it simply can't be as rigorous as Excelsior Prep," was her smug response to being asked to introduce herself to the class. As if hearing about some snooty private school was supposed to mean something to Clara. It sounded really stuffy. The kind of place lthat made you wear stupid plaid skirts and scratchy jackets, so you were just like everybody else. 

"Yeah, well, _my_ father did an exposé of it, and it turns out everyone who went there is a pretentious moron."

"My dad is _not_ a moron!"

"So he's just pretentious, then?"

"Maybe a little," Lauren admitted. "But he is the mayor of Metropolis, and a billionaire, so he's probably allowed to be."

"Ooh, a billionaire? Big deal. My dad's Supe-" Clara clapped a hand over her own mouth before she blurted out too much.

"Your dad is soup? What is he, rotten tomato?"

"Oh, ha ha. No, my dad is super. Even if he isn't a gajillionaire mayor"

"Without a prayer?"

"Not one to spare"

"Anywhere?"

"On the stair."

"And your derriere," was Lauren' s next volley.

"Hey, at least my dad has hair."

""Oh, that's not fair!".

"See if I care." And with that, both girls dissolved in a fit of giggles, no longer anything close to enemies.

* * *

As much as Clara was a little bit envious not to live the luxurious way that Lauren and her father did, she really didn't mind her own life. She liked being a little bit different. A little bit quirky. Grandma Martha said she marched to her own drummer. 

That was cool, because she really wanted to learn to play the drums for the music unit next semester. Clark, with his super-hearing was less than thrilled with the idea, but promised that he would allow it if she kept her grades up. 

She wasn't quite as different as her dad. Like him, she was adopted, and found naked in the midst of a disaster. Unlike him, she hadn't traveled from another galaxy. Her mother had been unlucky enough to go into labor during a 7.2 earthquake, and got pinned by a falling girder. She'd lived just long enough to beg her rescuer to save her newborn, and find her a good home.

Her rescuer, of course, was Superman, or would be soon. At the time, he went by The Red Blue Blur, or conversely as fledgling reporter for The Daily Planet, Clark Kent. And he'd brought Clara home with him.

In the story she'd heard at least a few thousand times, "I didn't know what to do, at first. I hardly had any experience with a real, normal, baby."

"So you brought me home to your mother."

"I did, yes, sweetheart. I knew I was going to have to learn a lot if I was going to raise you right, and I couldn't think of a better role model than Grandma."

"And she said that was kind of silly because she had exactly the same amount of infant experience as you did. So you would learn together."

"Right. But you know, she was a senator then, and she really liked it. It was important work. She was really happy to be a grandmother, but always made it clear that her role was to spoil you with treats and toys and love. My job was to help you become the wonderful person you are."

" _Daddy_ , jeez."

"Well, it's true, honey. I couldn't ask for a more loving, smarter, funnier daughter. Even if she does want to make her poor father deaf."

"No I don't! I could practice when you're out on patrol. Not that you couldn't hear me, anyway." He could hear her from Mars if he wanted to.

"I think I'll be able to deal with CJ Kent, rocker chick. Just remember to thank your poor old dad when you win your first Grammy."

* * *

One day in seventh grade Lauren dared Clara to skip school with her, said Clara was a wuss if she didn't do it. Just this once. Lauren could fake a perfect parental excuse note as long as Clara could provide an example of her father's handwriting. What else could she do but give in?

"He works all day. It's not like he's going to know we spent ours watching stuff on HBO he doesn't want you to see. I mean, he doesn't have a Nanny Cam, or anything, right?"

"I don't think so..." What was she supposed to say, anyway? "Of course he's going to know, he has X-Ray vision"? True or not, Lauren would just laugh in her face.

They eventually grew bored with the HBO, and happened upon The Parent Trap on Disney. The old one, the one that Clara had watched with her grandmother. By the time it was over, they both had the same idea.

"We should..." Lauren started.

"Get our dads together," Clara finished. They spent the rest of the day plotting. And Clark never did find out, or at least if he did, he never said.

* * *

"I think you should get married, " Lauren informed Lex one Tuesday at breakfast. She was thirteen now, but thought she was an adult.

"Considering I'm not even dating anyone, that might be a bit premature, don't you think?"

"Well, duh." Okay, that was typically thirteen, As was her eye-roll at the annoyed look Lex gave her for using the term. "Obviously you'll have to date them first. I just think if you're going to be President someday you need to have a First Lady. Or a First Man. Whatever."

"I think the term would probably be First Gentleman. And much as I appreciate your faith in my chances, we probably don't have to find me a date for the inaugural ball just yet. But who's the lucky ma'am or fellow?"

Lex had little doubt he would win the election. But that he would have someone in his life who truly meant something to him, more than a strategic partnership, that was harder to believe. He'd been alone too long.

"You remember my friend CJ? She doesn't have a mother, either, and her dad is lonely, too."

"And you've decided I'm the answer to the conundrum? I'm really not lonely, sweetheart. Not when I have you."

He didn't bring up the fact that Lauren did have a mother, just not one who wanted anything to do with either of them beyond what Lex's bankbook could provide. It had been well worth every penny.  
Lex could not ask for a better daughter. He only hoped she would always know how much she was loved and wanted.

"I love you, too, Dad, but it won't be long until I'll be off at college, and you'll need someone to keep you company. Maybe someone to kiss and do all that other stuff with."

"You know you're not going to be doing that 'other stuff' until you're married, right?"

"Geez, dad. Considering you won't let me date until I'm as good as dead..."

"Thank you for you and your friend's concern about your fathers' love lives, I guess. What does CJ's father do?"

"I think he's a journalist or something. CJ says he's always rushing around to disasters and wars and stuff."

"What did you say CJ's last name was?"

"I didn't. It's Kent. Clara Jean Kent. Why?"

Shit. Lex didn't quite do a spit-take with his coffee, but it was close. "I was afraid of that. I don't think we should be booking the chapel anytime soon."

"Well, no, that would be silly, since you don't even know each other. He's really nice, though. Ceej says he's pretty overprotective -- not that I'd have any idea what _that's_ like -- but..."

"Actually I do know Clark Kent, or at least I used to. We were friends, back in Smallville." More than friends, truth be told, even if Lex had never allowed himself to give in completely to his fantasies about the young man. Boy, really. Clark had been too much of an innocent back then, before whatever happened to him in Metropolis the summer Lex was crashed on that island. And after that, there had been just too many secrets and half-truths, and outright lies between them for either of their comfort.

Lex wondered how much had changed, with Clark's new name, and new costume. Not that ragged trench coat and ill fitting suit, but the spandex one Lex wasn't supposed to know about, but had, pretty much from the beginning.

It was ridiculous for Clark to ever believe he could fool Lex, or put him off the trail. No one on Earth studied Clark like Lex had done. No one had loved him like Lex once ~~still~~ did. Considering how things had soured between them, Lex couldn't say he was proud of either fact.

Against all logic, Lex agreed to give the date a go. There had been no logic in how Lex had felt about Clark, the lengths he would, and had, go to for him. He couldn't imagine Clark felt the same way, harbored the same regrets about what might have been if they hadn't been so stubborn, or scared, or stupid.

The girls arranged for their fathers to meet at Metro, a restaurant with an expanding menu and growing reputation. Lex wore a purple tie, as promised, and Clark, a dark red shirt. It was a good look on him, Lex thought.

Clark sat down warily, as if he expected Lex to bring out the kryptonite jewelry. When Lex just smiled and raised his glass, saying "It's good to see you, Clark. Who would have thought that our daughters would be best friends as well?" Clark was clearly at a loss. He took the seat opposite Lex.

"It's, um, good to see you, too. You don't seem surprised. Did you know it was me you were meeting?"

"Once I learned what 'CJ' stood for, I did. Clara Jean for your birth mother and your father, right?" Shit. He wasn't supposed to know that Clark's, Kal El' s, mother had been named Lara. .But what better way to get things out in the open? Lex put a hand up to forestall what he knew was coming next. The look of calculated puzzlement that Clark had been prone to, back in Smallville, and the lie.

"What do you mean, you know I never knew who my birth --"

"Save it, Kal." Lex said the name quietly, so no one would hear but the intended listener. Then, a little louder, he added. "I've always known, Clark, and I've always kept your secret. Even when I've been furious at you, I've never betrayed who you are. This many years on, can't you just trust that I never will?"

"Lex, I..." Clark's words trailed off. "I don't know. I can try."

Lex understood all that he meant by that. "We can try."

"If we're _both_ honest with each other, maybe we can get this destiny thing back where it belongs."

"I'd like that. You _were_ a legendary friend."

"I'd like to think I'd be a legendary boyfriend, too."

"We've wasted so much time, Lex."

"No. If we hed been together when I wanted to, neither of us would be parents now."

"Lauren is lovely. I should have known she was yours. I just never put two and two together."

"She thinks the world of Clara. CJ, as she likes to call her."

"Clara's asked for drum lessons. I think CJ is her wannabe rocker chick name."

"Lauren wants a guitar."

"We could be creating a monster."

"I don't envy you your hearing."

"They can rehearse at your place."

"True, but I was counting on you being there, too. Which kind of defeats the purpose."

"Soundproofing. We can work on that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Walking to their respective vehicles --Lex had driven-- found them lip-locked. Lex wasn't sure who kissed who first. Maybe it was a superspeed thing, or maybe it was a momentary blackout. Clark kissed with all the power and purpose Lex had imagined he would. Lex couldn't get enough.

It was obvious, huge and hot against Lex's thigh, that Clark felt it, too. Lex wanted nothing more than to take Clark somewhere private and put an end to decades of mostly unexpressed sexual tension. He was sure Clark was thinking similarly, but didn't know if it was the kind of thing the boy scout in Clark would allow. He didn't want to start things off on the wrong foot.  
Instead, he regretfully pulled away, telling Clark, "I don't want us to rush this. I am in this for the long haul, and I think if we just gave in to our urges, we might just burn out right away."  
"I wish I could say I disagreed," Clark said. "I really do. But I think you're right."

"Damn." Lex leaned in for one last kiss, and turned to get in his car. He rolled down the window and said, "I guess we'll have to double the girls' allowances this week, huh?"  



End file.
